Caillou Says Goodbye To Gilbert
I want to tell you about an episode of Caillou that I saw once. My cat was put down a few years ago, and I want to tell you an episode of this very infamous kids show that was very similar to what I had experienced. I was in my room, playing on my DSi. The year was 2009. My cat was put down the other day, and it was summer vacation, and after summer, I would be in 7th grade. I was so fixated on my DSi, my mom told me it was almost midnight, and that I had to go to bed. We only lived in a 2 bedroom house as a result of the Great Recession a year earlier, and my 4 year old brother had to sleep in my room, and I always used to wear headphones while playing quietly. We had to keep the TV on sprout for some time, so he could sleep. He liked Caillou, and I loathed it. During Sprout's Goodnight Show, I saw the Caillou intro playing. The title card was different. This was a season 4 episode of Caillou, and he had more maturity than previous seasons. I remember everything, with even my thoughts revolving in my head. The title card read "Caillou Says Goodbye to Gilbert." There was no picture, it was only words. The screen faded to Caillou's house, the sky was dark and grey. The house was different, it had no front porch, the windows were boarded up, the color of the house was purple instead of blue. The chimney was also worn down, and had no top. I kept watching, I couldn't sleep anyway. Narrator: It was a very depressing day at Caillou's house. *sniff* I don't want to talk about it. I never seen the narrator this depressed. It cut to Caillou softly crying in the playroom. He never cried in season 4. (I did research) Caillou: Gilbert, why do you have to go? *hic* we were best friends!*hic* I was surprised that this type of show was talking about pets dying. Anyway, Caillou's parents were talking in the kitchen about Gilbert. Mommy: It's sad we have to put him down today, I just didn't want anything to happen to him when we're on vacation to New York. Daddy: You've told me this so many times, I wanna scream. What about Caillou? Mommy: Well, he'll be sad. But we had to do this anyway, he does have a Kidney failure, you know. Daddy: What I hate is that he keeps going up into the bathroom. Mommy: He's lost it, Boris! He can't help it! Daddy: I know, Doris. I'm mostly concentrated on Caillou. I wonder how he's doing? I'll go check on him. Boris walks into the playroom, where we see that Caillou is crying and Rosie is playing with her dolls. Daddy walks over to Caillou. Caillou: Daddy, *hic* why does Gilbert need to go to sleep? Daddy: He is sick Caillou... when we go, Grandma will babysit you and Rosie. Caillou: I'm not staying here, Gilbert is my friend! He can't die without me there beside him! I didn't beleive it. Caillou was never like this in these episodes. Daddy: Do you really want to be there? Caillou: Yes! I don't care if I get scared, I LOVE HIM!!! Daddy: Okay Caillou, calm down, and stop screaming. I hope you know this is too grown up for you. Do you understand? Caillou: Yes Daddy. Daddy: Okay, let's get in the car. I was speechless. I watched the rest anyway. It showed Grandma going into the house, and Caillou, Mommy, Daddy, and Gilbert in the car. Daddy drove. This was silent and boring. After 12 seconds of driving in the car, Caillou had a flashback. It showed Caillou as a 2 year old with the season 1 animation. He was with Gilbert, and Caillou looked happy. Young Caillou: I love you Gilbert. You're the best! Gilbert: *Meows* As Caillou pets Gilbert, Gilbert licks Caillou in return for love. The screen fades to white, and Caillou, his parents, and Gilbert were in a green room with a white couch. Gilbert has a band around one of his paws. As the doctor walked in, it was weird Doctor: Hello you guys, I heard that Gilbert had a Kidney Failure. First, we will give Gilbert Saline. Then, we will give him the medicine that makes him pass away. Caillou: NO!!! HE'S NOT DYING!!! Daddy: Caillou, cut it out. I told you that we have to do this! Caillou: I'M NOT LETTING HIM GO!!! Mommy: Caillou, stop it now! Listen to your father! Caillou: Okay, let him die, like I don't care. *sighs* I watched in horror as the saline was injected. Doctor: Here's the Shot that puts him to sleep. The 2nd injection was worse. I was scared about this, cartoon or not. Caillou lost it. He was crying uncontrollably at Gilbert's soon to be death. The doctor checked him with her stethoscope. Doctor: He's gone. That was quick. Mommy, Daddy, and especially Caillou, were all crying. Caillou: (sobbing heavily) YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND, GILBERT! The screen faded to white, and this wasn't a flashback. Caillou was with Gilbert in a white room with no walls. The room turned dark. Suddenly, Gilbert faded into nothing. Caillou: Gilbert! *gasp* where is he?*hic* he's gone!*hic* Caillou started to walk in a straight motion, however this scene looked more like a flash on Newgrounds when compared to the show's regular animation. This went on for a minute, with violin music playing in the background. This stopped when Caillou was pale, and was almost skeleton thin. Caillou: (says raspy and dry) Gilbert... The screen faded to Gilbert on a cloud, sleeping. A soft heavenly voice chuckled. The screen faded to black, with Caillou crying in the background. It faded back with Caillou in a hospital. He was pale and looked like he was going to die. Mommy: Caillou, You are too young to die, you're only 7. Caillou was 7 now? Well, it looked like Gilbert died 3 years ago. Daddy: We love you, no matter what. Caillou: I know. I will see Gilbert soon. Rosie: Caillou, I love you. Caillou: I.."breathes heavily" Mommy: Caillou? Caillou: Yes Mom? Mommy: You..were.....adopt- Caillou: What Mom?! Mommy: ADOPTED!!! "sobs" Daddy: We adopted you from an orphanage. You were a baby born with cancer. We couldn't bear to see you suffer without parents, so we adopted you. Caillou: Thank....you... Caillou closed his eyes and stopped breathing. Mommy, Daddy, and Rosie were all crying extremely hard. I actually felt sorry for him. The episode ended with the shot of them crying. The credits rolled silently and they weren't than fun to watch either. It was just white text in Comic Sans scrolling on a black background. I only recognized the names of half of the people in the credits, the other half were people that I had never heard of. The copyright date was 2005, the year that season 4 came out. The screen turned to static. I watched the static until it stopped after 4 minutes. the regular schedule came on after the episode. The next day, I woke up and heard my brother had strep throat. My Dad had to stay home from work that day. I spent the day (with my Dad's permission) to go on the computer and contact Sprout about it. Remember that it was 2009, so I contacted PBS kids and PBS as well. (NBCUniversal bought Sprout in 2013) All 3 didn't know what I was talking about sadly. I gave up and returned to my normal summer routine. I'm still scared of that Caillou episode, but not as much as before. I did some research on Caillou as well, but now I don't because I gave up. Well, that about sums it up. If you've ever seen this episode before, let me know! Category:Lost Episodes Category:Caillou Category:Goodpasta Category:Creepypastas narrated by DaveTheUseless Category:Read by The Shadow Reader Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLES Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLEU Category:SLURP DICK SUCK DICK I KNOW YOU GAY Category:OOOOOOO WHO LIVES IN A DICK UNDER A SEAAA IF YOU DO COMMIT BIG BANANA SLAMMA BY DONKEY KONG AND WHO CARES ABOUT LIFE ANYMORE I WANNA DIE RIGHT NOW Category:LET ME SERVE YOU BITCH LASAGNA BITCH LASAGNA BITCH LASAGNA T SERIES AINT NOT NOTHING TO DO BUT BITCH LASAGNA Category:CONGRATULATIONS VIDEOS DOES NOT HELP T SERIES Category:LET ME SERVE YOU BITCH LASAGNA BITCH LASAGNA BITCH LASAGNA LOOK AT T SERIES THEY JUDT CRYING THRU MAMA Category:PEWDIEPIE. YOU SHOULD APOLOGIZE TO T SERIES Category:YOU SHOULD SUPPORT T SERIES Category:LOOK AT PEWDIEPIE HE SUCK TO DISS TRACKING Category:PEWDIEPIE ARE YOU SLOW Category:TIRED BEING PEWDIEPIE FANS HUH FAG? Category:YOO PEWDIEPIE HUH SUCK? YOU KID Category:THANOS SNAPS! Category:Thanos Category:Thicc Thanos Category:Thanos Car Category:THANOS DICK Category:FUCK THIS SHIT IM FUCKING OUT CUNT Category:TOTAL SHIT! NOT EVEN FUCKING FUNNY! Category:ABCDEFGHIJKLM NO ONE CARES SEE IM SICK THIS BORING ALPHABET OPQRST HAHAHAHAHAHA I AM ULTRABET NO ONE SAYS U! FUCK AHHHHHH WXYZ Category:DASHING TORUGH THE FUCKING HILL Category:I AM VOLTA UR IS CUNTA KID HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Category:ABCDEFG HAKUNA MATATA IJKL AND THEN MARINMIZU KILLS U Category:HAKUNA OF MOGEKO MOGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGE ABEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE HAKUNA MAMATS ABCDEFG HAKUNA MATATA Category:ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ NOW I KNOW MY ABCS NEXT TIME WONT YOU LEARN WITH ME Category:I WISH I WAS SPECIAL Category:YOUR'E SO FUCKING SPECIAL Category:SO CALL NOODLES AT YOU FIND THE SPAGHETTI SWEETER THAN IDOLS TASTE LIKE MASHITE Category:YOUR PAGE SUCKS ASS IS THAT OK? Category:Thanus Category:BEING NORMIEPIE? Category:LOOK AT NORMIEDIEPIE SHE CRYING THRU MAMA Category:PLEASE STOP KILLING MEMES NORMIEPIE Category:NORMIES! REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Category:I was only 9 years old. I loved shrek so much, i had all the shrek merchendise. Every night i pray to shrek, and be thankful for the life ive been given. shrek is love, i say. shrek is life Category:Lyrics Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and Category:THEY TASTE GOOD ALL THE TIME Category:Dorbees Everywhere i look i see Dorbees Rolling to and fro i see Dorbees Why don't they go away Dorbees Rolling down the halls i see Dorbees Tiny little balls i see Dorbees Why don't they go away We really mean it Why Don't they go Away Dorbees Category:HEY HEY HEY ITS FAT ALBERT AND I POOPY POOPIES, AND NOW I GOTTA DIDDLE A BUTT IN THE GIGGLE POD NOW Category:My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be, Right back in my hometown With my new family. There's old friends And new friends And even a bear, Through good times And bad times Category:It's true love we share, and so I found a place, that everyone should know, my happy moustache face, this is the Cleveland Show Category:Deus Vult! God wills it! God wills it! This war is holy, so we'll TURN THE NON-BELIEVERS INTO- Category:IF YOU LIKE TO TALK TO TOMATOES Category:HAKUN... DEAD? Category:DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO GET A NETWORK TO TURN OVER AN HOUR OF AIRTIME TO A BUNCH OF VEGETABLES?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Category:How on earth did i get so jaded Category:I let my guard down and then you pulled the rug Category:Im the bad guy duh Category:This wiki in a nutshell Category:Hsillie eillib Category:5791 eth Category:Daehoidiar Category:J-fee Category:Jeffy Category:Green beans jeffy Category:Shakedown 1979 Category:Despite all the rage im still a rat in a cage Category:There's a wocket in my pocket Category:THE CORRECT DISEASE Category:ABCDEFG I WILL KILL YOUR FAMILY Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:DEDEDE THAT'S THE NAME YOU SHOULD KNOW! DEDEDE HE'S THE KING OF THE SHOW! YOU'LL HOLLER AND HOOT! HE'LL GIVE KIRBEH THE BOOT! DEDEDE IS THE ONE! Category:DEDEDE IS THE ONE! COMIN AT YA! YEAH! Category:Feel good inc Category:We smash a mercedes benz Category:Swings both ways ac dc's Category:WAAAAAAAAA MOMMY Category:WAAAAAAAAAAA I WANT MY MOMMY Category:Oh yeah mr.krabs AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Category:I'm starting to hate categories Category:I died writing this story, Stop adding categories Category:Come and get your love Category:We gonna rock down to Electric Avenue And then we'll take it higher Category:Fus roh dah Category:Psychopieo Category:FUUUUU Category:ABC Category:E Category:YTMND Category:EAT YOUR GODDAMN FUCKING CORN OR I’M GONNA FUCKING THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW Category:OH NAW! THIS PAGE GOT SCREWED! Category:DragonTales Dragon Tales DragonTales Dragon Tales DragonTales Dragon Tales DragonTales Dragon Tales broccoli celery gotta be DragonTales lima beans collard greens peachy keen DragonTales cauliflower sweet and sour half an hour DragonTales Category:Send Axoloty to the Mental Hospital! Category:Childhood Ruined Category:You will never get the succ Category:*OOOOOOOOH* Category:Stan Lee Category:I came to dig dig dig dig